


Treasure Trove

by Czechmate



Series: Treasures- Rouxls/Rudinn smut [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cloaca, First Time Bottoming, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other, Scratching, Smut, Xenophilia, rudouxls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czechmate/pseuds/Czechmate
Summary: The King of Spades has been overthrown. Rouxls and his Rudinn lover celebrate appropriately.





	Treasure Trove

**Author's Note:**

> The is the last part of this series. I did not expect to write this much, lol! Thanks so much for reading!!!

They had always been a bit of a freak.

 

Ok, maybe freak was too strong of a word, but that's how they felt sometimes.

 

Ruddins are a very social species. They enjoy the company of their own kind and don't feel the need to make as much distinction between themselves as other species do. It's almost like they are part of an exclusive club that they feel strong pride in belonging to. Names, genders, even different types of clothing were all too individualistic for Rudinns. They liked being the same.

 

This particular Rudinn had always liked things that were different. While other Rudinns took comfort in routine and tradition, this one was bored by it. Of course, they kept this interest to themself most of the time. After all, they still craved companionship and a sense of belonging. But other Rudinns had noticed that they liked being alone more than their brethren did.

 

And so this Rudinn was always a bit of an oddball. But they were still one of the group, so they couldn't be completely ostracized. They did their best to blend in, but were always left with a sense of strangeness, like maybe something was wrong with them.

 

Of course, the eternal sameness of Rudinn life changed when the King of Spades took over. Suddenly the status quo was gone and none of them knew what to do next. Should they rebel? Should they go along with it? Moral conflicts were starting to divide them. Many Rudinns ended up in the dungeons along with their King of Diamonds. Distrust, which previously was almost unheard of, had suddenly become an issue.

 

Then the Lightners appeared.

 

The King of Spades ordered the remaining Rudinns to eliminate them on sight, but once again, their hearts just weren't in it. The Lightners seemed nice enough. Even for a soldier, it was hard to kill someone who just stood there and complimented you.

 

And so, this Rudinn found themself camped out at the edge of the Kingdom with a few other soldiers who were assigned to patrol that area. It was late and they should be sleeping, but moral conflicts were at the forefront of their mind.

 

Rudinns were indecisive, but usually because they were apathetic, not conflicted. This was just another way in which this particular Rudinn was different.

 

Though their relationship with Rouxls Kaard had transformed from passionately physical to nothing but the secret messages that they would text each other at night, they were still unsure if they were doing the right thing by being in contact with him at all.

 

Rouxls was undoubtedly a victim of the King's cruelty, but that didn't change the fact that he was a part of why there were innocent Rudinns and other Darkners in the dungeons. He was why a ton of jigsawrys were out of work and selling tutorials just to make ends meet. He was part of the problem and seemed almost gleeful about it.

 

Then again, maybe he was suffering as much as everyone else and just trying to play the part of a loyal servant. It was much easier to blame everything on the King of Spades, but this Rudinn was not naive.

 

As they finally started to fall asleep, the Rudinn couldn't help but wonder what Rouxls Kaard was doing now. They didn't have to wonder long, though, as they were awoken by their phone brightening in response to receiving a new text message. Their heart skipped a beat. Given the time of night, it had to be him.

 

_**Rouxls:** How are you? Have you seen the lightners?_

 

_**Rudinn:** Yeah. Just once. It was weird._

 

Rouxls usually took a longer time to respond since he was using a number pad to type letters. He'd told them many times about how much he hated being forced to butcher his words to save time. As much as they found his fastidiousness oddly charming, waiting was torture for the poor Rudinn.

 

_**Rouxls:** Are you ok?_

 

_**Rudinn:** Yeah, I'm fine._

_**Rudinn:** We tried to take them out, but they just dodged our attacks._

_**Rudinn:** Then we fell asleep._

 

_**Rouxls:** You fell asleep in battle?_

 

_**Rudinn:** I think one of them used magic on us._

_**Rudinn:** When we woke up, they were gone. _

 

_**Rouxls:** And they didnt even attack you?_

 

_**Rudinn:** Nope._

 

_**Rouxls:** That is weird_

_**Rouxls:** But if youre ok, im happy_

 

_**Rudinn:** How are you feeling?_

 

It had been a while since the last time Rouxls had mentioned being abused by the King, but the Rudinn still liked to check in from time to time.

 

_**Rouxls:** Ok. I try not to think about it_

 

_**Rudinn:** Sorry for bringing it up._

 

_**Rouxls:** Its ok. I heal fast_

_**Rouxls:** I hate the way he gets in my head_

_**Rouxls:** But I can handle the rough stuff ;)_

 

God, even in a situation like this, Rouxls couldn't keep from flirting. They knew they shouldn't be thinking of him that way, but the thought of Rouxls playing rough with them was just too enticing.

 

_**Rudinn:** Oh yeah? _

 

_**Rouxls:** I can place nice too_

 

_**Rudinn:** Oh, I know :)_

 

“Dude, say goodnight to your datefriend. You're phone light's keeping me up.”

 

They nearly dropped the phone in shock as their tent mate berated them.

  
“S-sorry!”

 

_**Rudinn:**_ I have to go. Talk to you soon.

 

Even though the other Rudinn had no idea who they were talking to, they turned off the phone in mild panic at being caught doing something so scandalous as flirting with the Duke of Puzzles. It wasn't until the next morning that they saw his reply.

 

_**Rouxls:**_ I'll be thinking of you ;)

 

 

 

They were still stationed near the western gate when they heard the news.

 

They were fairly far away from the castle when a frazzled messenger came to tell them that the entire Kingdom had banded together to help the Lightners overthrow the King.

 

The whole troop slithered as fast as they could to Card Castle, but it was a long trip by underbelly. It would be at least half a day before they got there.

 

The Rudinn could barely dare to believe it. With how friendly the Lightners had turned out to be, the King of Spades' popularity had continued to decline. But it was the way that he treated Rouxls that made this Rudinn really want to see him taken out of power.

 

They checked their phone. No new messages.

 

They were surprised. Rouxls was almost always in or at least near the castle. Wouldn't he have let them know about this? Maybe he wasn't at liberty to say.

 

The Rudinn returned to find the castle in a state of pandemonium. Everyone was celebrating the Lightners' victory and the return of the other three kings.

 

They didn't have to check their phone again to see that there were no new messages. They had been checking it obsessively on their trip home. They had sent a few texts asking Rouxls about the coup, but had heard nothing in return.

 

It was good to see the King of Diamonds back and lovingly wallowing in their hoards of jewels. They were thrilled to see many old acquaintances that had been released from the dungeons. Much as they wished they could revel in the joy of the return to the old ways, they were much to preoccupied to fully enjoy the festivities.

 

They scoured the castle to see if they could find Rouxls. Many places that were once off limits were now completely unguarded. Whether it was because the guards were off celebrating or there was no need to guard anything anymore, who could say?

 

The Rudinn spent hours combing the corridors with no luck. They thought about asking around to see if anyone had seen the Duke, but it felt too weird. No one knew about the nature of their relationship, so they'd be bound to ask questions that they were in no mood to answer.

 

After fruitlessly checking their phone one last time, they decided to just go to their room.

 

The hallway where the Rudinns' rooms was located was quiet. No doubt all the other Rudinns were still partying. Treasure's thoughts were dour as they slithered down the hall towards their room at the very end.

 

They had been afraid of this.

 

Though they tried to tell themself that they were just being paranoid, all they could think was that Rouxls was done using them. They had always dreaded the day that he'd get bored. The only reason Rouxls had sought them out in the first place was because of how obvious their attraction towards him was. They were an easy mark. Now that the King was safely in the dungeons, Rouxls wouldn't have to seek solace from a random Rudinn. He'd be free to go after whoever he wanted.

 

No. They shouldn't think like that. It's been wild here recently. There could be any number of reasons he wasn't texting back.

 

Oh, god... what if he was in the dungeons, too?

 

They shook their head as if to shake off the negative thoughts. Their imagination was getting the better of them. They should just get some sleep and figure things out in the morning. With any luck, there would be a message waiting for them when they woke up. They opened the door to the darkened room with a sigh.

 

There were two strange things about this Rudinn's bed. The first was that, unlike most Rudinns, they still had one. Much as they loved piles of riches, having to sleep on one didn't seem worth it. The other strange thing about this bed was that, despite the door being locked from the outside, it was currently occupied.

 

In the dim light from the hallway, the Rudinn could see a figure far too big for their bed asleep under their blanket. As the Rudinn turned on the light, Rouxls Kaard's head shot up in surprise.

 

Strands of hair were falling over his face. Even with his knees curled up almost to his chest, his feet were still dangling off the bed. Though they couldn't see his entire body with the blanket over it, the bare shoulder his chin was resting on gave them the impression that he wasn't wearing anything.

 

It was just about the sexiest thing they could imagine.

 

They closed the door quickly behind them, forgetting that their need for secrecy was no more, and stared with their mouth agape.

 

“I'm sorry, my Treasure... I think I fell asleep.” He said trying to hide how tired he was. “I wanted to wait up for you, but it's been... um... twenty... twen- no, thirty... twenty... a lot of hours since I last slept.”

 

As Rouxls sat up the blanket slid off of his upper body, exposing more of his bare chest. As unbelievably hot as it was to come home to this, the Rudinn was aware that Rouxls should probably still be asleep.

 

“Do you... You can go back to your room and sleep, if you want to. Or you can just sleep here. I've been sleeping on the ground anyway.”

 

“Oh, how could I possibly sleep when it's been far too long since I've seen you. God, how I've missed you, Treasure.” As he spoke he removed the blanket completely. It had been a long time since he had seen Rouxls fully naked, and though the memory was burned into their mind, it felt was like they were seeing it again for the first time. They couldn't take their eyes of those long, shapely blue legs. How could anyone possibly resist a creature with such legs?

 

“So...” The Rudinn swallowed, not sure if they should bring this up. “He's really in the dungeon?”

 

“Yes.” His voice was measured. “I saw him. I just... I had to see for myself. I didn't even say anything to him. He said some things to me, but..” He looked at them seriously. “He wasn't exactly coherent. He kept talking about his Knight. I didn't understand. I think... he might not be... well. Mentally.”

 

“That would explain a few things. And you're ok?”

 

“I feel... deeply relieved. And for once, not just for me. He was getting out of control. It's better for everyone this way.”

 

“No one blames you for any of this, right? For being on his side?”

 

Rouxls laughed. “Oh, I denounced that brute as soon as I thought the Lightners had a chance at defeating him. And if anyone doubts my sincerity, I'll just point out that _someone_ needs to take care of Lancer now that his father is locked up. And that's a job I'm uniquely qualified for.”

 

He smiled wryly. Though he'd be loathe to admit it, the Rudinn knew that he was ecstatic to have a job where he was more than just _seen_ as competent.

 

“The other three kings are free and, god help us, Lancer has taken his place as the new King of Spades. I've been helping him... adjust. I haven't been anywhere near the phone you gave me, or I'd have told you what was going on.”

 

The Rudinn sat down beside Rouxls, relieved to know that he hadn't been ghosting them.

 

“Now that the King is safely tucked away in the dungeons, I'm not beholden to him anymore. It's quite a relief, to say the least. But with everything that's been going on, I haven't gotten a chance to properly celebrate that fact with you.”

 

Rouxls stretched out one of those gorgeous legs, hooked it around their torso, and pulled their Treasure in closer. He looked as if he was ready to devour them.

 

“I've truly loved getting to know you over the past few weeks, but I want to know more about the side of you no one else gets to see.”

 

He rested his hand on their backside. The overjoyed Rudinn squirmed with glee at the touch.

 

“You still want to be with me?”

 

Rouxls giggled sympathetically. “Oh my Treasure. How could I ever want to be with anyone else?” He began walking his fingers around their underbelly, closer and closer to their growing cock. “But,” he continued, “If you and I are going to be a thing... I'll need to know more about the kind of things you like...”

 

“I like what you're doing right now,” they sighed as Rouxls' fingers stalled just beside the base.

 

“What specifically?”

 

“T-teasing me...”

 

“Oh, I've noticed,” He traced a ring around the Rudinn's cock with his finger. “And I plan on doing a lot of that. But I want this to be special. I want _details_. I want you to tell me every filthy little fantasy you've ever had about me.”

 

They snickered. “I don't think I can remember them _all_...”

 

“That's a very good start...” he purred as he leaned in close, “But I'll need you to do better than that.”

 

They were so overwhelmed by all the memories of dirty thoughts that they couldn't even speak. All that came out was a small, needy whimper as Rouxls began to undo the knot on the Rudinn's hood. When he finished, he cupped their face in his hands and looked into their eyes expectantly. The Rudinn smiled shyly and looked away.

 

“Aww, embarrassed? Don't worry, Treasure.” Rouxls moved his hands up to slide off the hood and gently caress the Rudinn's scalp. “Whatever's in your head, there's a good chance I've already done it. I can assure you, there is very, _very_ little I won't do in the name of pleasure.” He leaned in and slowly ran his tongue against their cheek.

 

“AaAha!” The Rudinn's eyes screwed shut with the burst of pleasure that came from the sudden warm, wet sensation on their face. “I-I spent a lot of time... before we... imagining what you looked like... naked. Wondering what kind of genitalia you had. If they were like mine or... different. I love the parts of you that are different. Legs... feet... hair... _HaaaAaaAahaaaa_!!!”

 

As they spoke, Rouxls' tongue began to travel down their neck, finally resting between it and their shoulder. With a small smirk, Rouxls gently sank his teeth into the slimy flesh, causing the Rudinn to howl in shock.

 

“Did you touch yourself while thinking of me?”

 

Through their heavy breathing, they managed to choke out a, “ _...y-yesss._ ”

 

“Naughty little Treasure.” He gripped their shoulders and pushed them down onto the bed. His eyes were wild as he began to undress them. “Tell me more.”

 

“I would think about... rubbing my cock on every part of your body... especially your face... and cumming all over you...”

 

Rouxls lifted the robe over the Rudinn's head. “What a dirty little worm you are,” he teased as he admired their nude form. “I _love_ it.” He leaned down beside them and planted his lips on theirs. “I can't get enough of it,” he moaned into their mouth as he kissed them again.

 

His hand made its way to their hip. Slowly, he ran the back of his nails down their lower half. As he reached the tip, he gripped it tightly and dug his nails into their skin to lightly scratch the tail. A shuddering moan suddenly ripped itself out of the Rudinn's throat, causing Rouxls to release his grip of their tail in surprise.

 

“You like it when I play a little rough with you, don't you?” He looked at his Treasure with an expression of intrigued amusement. Their lip quivered as they tried to speak.

 

“B... b...

 

…

 

...bite it.”

 

“...Your tail?” Rouxls wondered just how kinky his little Treasure was.

 

They curled their tail up in the air. “Not too hard. Like you did before.”

 

The Duke eagerly took the tip of their tail and brought it to his lips. He pressed a small kiss against it before taking it into his mouth. He circled his tongue around the slimy flesh, licked up and down the sides, sucked on the tip... The Rudinn was watching him with lust clouded eyes as Rouxls toyed with them before finally giving them what they wanted. He flashed a wicked smile at them and bit down on the tip of their tail.

 

“ _Fffffffffuck!_ ”

 

Rouxls continued to nip at the tail, relishing every sound it caused his Treasure to make.

 

“H-harder... please, do it harder!”

 

The shock of pain and pleasure was too much as Rouxls willingly obliged. The Rudinn instinctively took their cock into their hand and began to pump. It was already erect and undulating, needing to be touched. They stopped, though, when they felt Rouxls' hand on top of theirs.

 

“Now, now... That's _my_ job.” The Rudinn let out a needy whine as Rouxls pried their hand off their cock. “And you still haven't told me enough yet.” He ran a single finger down the length of the pulsating appendage.

 

“I'd imagine you on all fours, ass in the air wearing these lacy panties, slowly pulling them down to show me your entrance, looking at me the whole time...” The words came freely now. The Rudinn felt like they'd say anything to get Rouxls to keep touching them.

 

“Mmmmm, we might have to arrange that one sometime.” Rouxls bit his lip in excitement. His own cock was fully engorged at learning all the ways one of his subordinates had been mind-fucking him. He trailed his finger down below the Rudinn's cock to find a small puckered hole trembling with want.

 

“Oh... I was wondering about _this_.”

 

The Rudinn let out a high-pitched squeal as Rouxls touched their cloaca. They hadn't realized just how sensitive that part of them was. In fact, they couldn't remember anyone but themself _ever_ touching them there.

 

“You know... you've been inside _me_ , but I haven't been inside _you_...”

 

...

 

There was silence as The Rudinn looked at Rouxls with wide eyes. They felt dazed. Was he asking... did he want to... _fuck their cloaca?_

 

_Oh FUCK!_

 

“I-I've never... I mean we don't usually...”

 

Rouxls ceased in touching them. The slightly panicked edge to their voice let him know that he was about to cross some kind of line, though he wasn't sure what it was. He looked at his Treasure with mild concern and confusion as they tried to find words.

 

“It's not really something we _do_. Or at least, it's not something we're _supposed_ to do. When Rudinns talk about it, it's... it's usually the butt of a joke or... used to show how weird someone is. It's pretty taboo.”

 

Rouxls was completely confused. So far, Rudinn physiology wasn't that different from his own. The cloaca was just a combination vagina/anus/urethra wasn't it? “But, doesn't it lead to...? How can it be taboo if you need to do it to reproduce?”

 

“Um.. well, I don't wanna get all clinical, but it's all external. Fertilization, I mean.”

 

“But you penetrated me like it was totally normal.”

 

“That's because I... well, I've never been penetrated, but I... I have...” The averted their eyes and practically whispered, “ _I've done it to someone else before._ ” Rouxls could tell that the blush on their face was more than just arousal. They were embarrassed about admitting this.

 

“I'm... kind of a freak.”

 

“You say that like it's a bad thing.”

 

“I've gotten over feeling ashamed about it. I just... wasn't sure how you would react.”

 

Rouxls was full of questions. Most of them pertained to how Rudinns had sex and reproduced the 'proper' way. The most prevalent question, though, was how his Treasure could possibly think he would be repulsed by how sexually adventurous they were. Sure, he knew that repression could worm its way deeply into the subconscious. But having no previous idea of the connotations of this act, he only felt sympathy for his Treasure.

 

“You know we wouldn't be together if you weren't a freak, right? That's what made me like you.”

 

The Rudinn grinned, embarrassed at being flattered for something they knew many would be repulsed by. Their eyes flitted back towards Rouxls, whose smile was similarly embarrassed.

 

“But it's...” He started a sentence that he couldn't seem to finish.

 

He was blushing. They had seen his face and other parts of him flushed a slight cyan blue like this during sex when blood was rushing everywhere, but they couldn't recall ever seeing his cheeks this bright before. After a moment of hesitation, he continued.

 

“It's how sweet you are. How... just...

 

_Everything_ about you...

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

_That's what made me fall in love with you.”_

 

The Rudinn could hear their own blood pumping in their ears. Their heart was beating out of control. Well, once it had started beating again.

 

“I didn't think I was ready to say that...” Rouxls' hands were on his face, hiding his blush while grinning like an idiot. He made a high-pitched sound not unlike a chirp as his Treasure practically attacked him with a passionate kiss. Their hands were on either side of his face, pulling him in deeper. Rouxls sank into his lover, returning the forceful kiss.

 

“Fuck, I love you, too,” they managed to sigh through breathy gasps, “ _God_ , I love you so _much_.”

 

The two were such a mess of giddiness that they had trouble kissing as their mouths could hardly keep from smiling. Each set of hands was exploring as much of the other's bare flesh as they could grasp. Rouxls was grinding his hips into his Treasure's lower half, their cocks rubbing up against each other. The Duke moaned as the Rudinn's cock grabbed hold of his own. The Rudinn began to whine with need.

 

“Please! Rouxls! Put it in me!”

 

“You really want me to?!”

 

“Yes! God, I want it so bad! I love you! Please, fuck my cloaca!”

 

Rouxls couldn't remember ever being this happy. “My sweet, naughty, _wonderful_ Treasure... So deliciously depraved... I think you deserved to get fucked senseless, don't you?”

 

The Rudinn was flying so high that all doubt was removed from their mind. They wanted nothing more than to get pounded by the man they loved. They were trembling out of sheer excitement at the thought.

 

Rouxls straddled his Treasure's lower half. He was also trembling with joy as he lowered himself to their aching hole and began to ease it open with his tongue.

 

The Rudinn's eyes rolled back. It was a completely new sensation, and an incredible one at that. Their moan was deep and throaty as Rouxls's tongue slowly circled the loosening muscles. He gently dipped a finger inside, exploring the foreign anatomy, examining every slimy wrinkle and fold of their insides.

 

His Treasure groaned as Rouxls added a second finger. They were loosing their mind trying to be patient. Mercifully, their lover angled his swollen cock toward them and pressed the tip inside.

 

“My Treasure... I love you..” He moaned as he pushed in as much of his cock as the Rudinn could take.

 

They squealed with relief at having this barrier finally broken. It was a bit painful, but the look of bliss on Rouxls face more than made up for any discomfort they were experiencing.

 

“It's been... so long... Fuck, I forgot...how good...” His eyes were shut tight and his eyebrows turned up in an expression that suggested he couldn't believe how good he felt. His normal eloquence was completely shed. Seeing him come undone and completely succumb to pleasure was just too fucking hot.

 

The Rudinn forcefully stroked their cock as Rouxls began to thrust. It was a slightly awkward position with his legs splayed out to either side of their body and Rouxls was not used to being on top. But he didn't have to keep it up for very long since both were at their limit already. It wasn't long before they both came simultaneously.

 

The feeling of being filled with hot fluid for the first time was a shock to the Rudinn. They cried out in ecstasy as the strange new feeling mingled with their orgasm. Their own semen shot out so forcefully that it almost hit the wall behind them.

 

Rouxls collapsed on top of them, taking deep sated breaths. Through his exhaustion, he managed to plant a tender kiss on his Treasure's lips.

 

“That was... different.” The Rudinn was still wide eyed.

 

“Is that a good thing?” Rouxls eyes were closed peacefully.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ _yes_.”

 

The Rudinn stroked his lover's tousled hair.

 

“I love you, Rouxls Kaard.”

 

Rouxls didn't reply.

 

He was asleep.

 

The Rudinn chuckled at the cliché. They should have expected it, though. The man was exhausted before they even started. Treasure planted a small kiss on his forehead and snuggled up against him before succumbing to their own exhaustion.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my trashy sex fics!!!


End file.
